


Doctor, Doctor~{VILLAINOUS}{PAPERHAT}

by Birb_Of_Wisdom



Series: Doctor, Doctor - VILLAINOUS [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, slight gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birb_Of_Wisdom/pseuds/Birb_Of_Wisdom
Summary: Flug shatters his wrist and comes back to work at the asylum after only 6 of his 8 weeks of recovery.





	1. Introduction

Flug stepped into the psychiatric facility, after 6 weeks paid vacation after he shattered his left wrist - his writing hand, coincidentally - to be met with flashing red lights.  Sherry, the receptionist for the facility, rushed over and turned off the alarm.

"Sorry about that, Dr. Slys.  I must've accidentally taken your DNA signature off of the list while you were gone, that's my bad..." Sherry explained quietly.

"It's alright, Sherry," Flug replied, "I can understand how complicated this place's security system is.  I was a receptionist here for a short period of time, and it was Hell."

Sherry smiled and said, "So there _is_ hope that I'll get out of this position...!!"

"Of course.  There's always hope for improvements," Flug replied with a smile.

"Alright, so, step up to my desk and I can scan your keycard and get you back into the system, and I can let you into the rest of the building," Sherry explained, motioning to her desk across the room.

Flug nodded, and followed Sherry over to her desk, pulling back his white lab coat, revealing his keycard - which was attached to a lanyard around his neck - which Sherry scanned effortlessly, and Flug was able to give her a helpful tip on how to speed up the DNA signature addition process for the facility's security system - which Sherry _greatly_ appreciated.  Sherry pressed the ENTER key on her keyboard and the automatic doors to the left of Sherry's desk unlocked and opened.

"Thanks, Sherry," Flug said.

"It's no problem," Sherry replied sweetly.

Flug stepped through the automatic doors, which shut behind him, and was _immediately_ met with many cheerful hollers from his co-workers.

"Slys, you're back!!"

"Hey hey, Flug!!"

"Glad to see you back at work, Dr. Slys!!"

Flug grinned and said, "Thanks, you guys.  Glad to be back.  Donna you lost the baby weight; good for you!!"

Flug stepped past his fellow psychiatrists, receiving high-fives and fist-bumps and slaps on the back.  Flug smiled to many of the patients, who were all very docile and welcoming, despite being too mentally unstable to live in the outside world.  There were very few cameras, and only two guards, since there was very little need for securing such easy-going patients, each self-conscious of their mental instability and understanding of their need to be here, not feeling the need to try and escape the confines of the facility.  There was no rule list, since each rule was so flexible at times that it might as well not have been a rule at all; such things were allowed only for the Tier One Patient Hall.  Once Flug reached the end of the Tier One Patient Hall, he revealed his keycard to the security guards standing in front of the door to the Tier Two Patient Hall.  Flug was briefly brisked before the door was unlocked and he was granted entrance.

In the Tier Two Patient Hall, the rooms were placed farther apart, a few more guards had been stationed there, and there was much less enthusiastic co-workers, most appearing anxious or stressed.  There was a sheet of paper, listing 8 rules.  Flug stopped to console a woman - a visitor - who was distressed and crying over the mental state of her husband, who's patient profile stated that he was a spontaneously obsessive cannibal.  Once the woman felt relatively better, and had decided to leave, Flug made his way to the end of this second hall, where he met two _armed_ guards - though only armed with rifles loaded with tranquilizer darts - who ran him through a metal detector.  The detector only went off because of the metal joint in Flug's wrist, but he was cleared any because the guards had already been notified.  A guard unlocked the door for the doctor, granting Flug entrance to the Tier Three Patient Hall, which held the more volatile and predatory patients; there was still one more level after this one, however.

When Flug entered the Tier Three Patient Hall, he was immediately met with cries of rage, animal-like snarls, and sounds of scratching at the doors from inside the rooms.  Every room was equipped with chained and padlocked doors, each spaced over 20 feet apart.  There were claw marks and faded blood stains along the walls - the Tier Three Patient Hall's scars of previous patient escapes and rampages - and many guards, each armed with a rifle - loaded with tranquilizer darts - attached to a strap around the guards' bodies, and a pistol - loaded with actual bullets - on a cloth belt at the guards' waists.  The cameras were much more active, swiveling left and right quicker than the cameras in the previous halls.  There was a lengthy rule list on the wall, listing over 20 rules, the bold ones being:

"3) Visitors are _not_ allowed into _any_ patient containment area under _any circumstance_.  Letting visitors into _any_ of the patients' specialized containment areas may put their lives at risk.  Please redirect visitors to consultation directors to be granted access to security footage of the formerly-discussed patient's specialized containment area."

"4) Do _not_ leave specialized patient containment area doors unlocked.  Lock the doors when entering and exiting the patients' specialized containment area to retain utmost security.  Leaving doors unlocked give patients chances to escape and may jeopardize the safety of employees, visitors, and other patients alike."

"7) _No one_ , except for Patient 81210's appointed psychiatrist, Dr. Flug Slys, is allowed into the next level.  Patient 81210 is a highly volatile patient with incredible strength, cunning, and wit, and will threaten anyone and _everyone_ who steps into his specialized containment area.  If antagonized or given chances to escape, Patient 81210 will ransack the facility, mauling and eating every individual he can get his hands on with a predatory instinct.  Giving Patient 81210 chances to escape can be punishable with unemployment, and, if lives are lost, being charged with manslaughter."

Flug stepped towards the guards at the end of the Tier Three Patient Hall, who raised their rifles in defense of the door.  They lowered their weapons when Flug revealed his keycard.

"You're finally back," one guard commented, his voice deep and rough.

Flug nodded, and said, "I shattered my left wrist.  I wanted to come back sooner, but the board wouldn't allow me to come back until now."

"You were only gone for six weeks.  Doesn't your wrist still hurt??" The guard inquired, cocking his head to Flug's left hand.

"Eh, it does hurt from time to time, but I've got prescribed pain meds for it," Flug replied.

The guard nodded and said, "Alright, you know the drill, Slys."

Flug nodded and the guards thoroughly brisked him.  Once the brisking was complete, a guard unlocked the door, opening it for Flug.  Flug stepped into the next area, which was a much shorter hall, leading straight to an elevator, equipped with a scanner for personnel keycards.  Flug approached the elevator and held his keycard out for the scanner to process.  Once processed, Flug returned his keycard to its original place on the lanyard as the elevator doors slowly opened.  Flug stepped into the elevator, sticking his hands in his pockets as the doors to the elevator closed and the elevator began to move.  As the elevator made its way upwards, Flug whistled a semi-cheerful tune, the sound just barely resonating inside the small elevator.

When the elevator finally came to a stop, and the doors opened, Flug stepped out and into a small room, on the other end of said room being a single metal door, chained, padlocked, and equipped with another keycard scanner.  Above it was a plaque that had the numbers "81210" engraved into it.

Flug pulled out the key to Patient 81210's room, unlocking the padlock.  He slipped the padlock away and carefully pulled off all the chains.  He could already hear growling; 81210 could heat the chains rattling from inside his room.  Flug ignored the growling and snarling, however, and scanned his keycard.  Red lights flashed, and 81210's room door quickly opened, and Flug stepped inside, the door slamming and automatically locking shut behind him.

Patient 81210: Michelangelo "Blackhat" Hatt.  7 feet 3 inches tall, 42 years old, male, and part of the demon sub-type known as "Eldritch."  Family bloodline is very wealthy, and goes back decades.  Very little family left alive, however; he and his younger brother, David, are the two remaining living Hatt's.  Aggressive, rude, manipulative; psychopathic, bipolar, schizophrenic.  Blazin' mad.

Blackhat's eyes flashed blood red, and he bared his gnarled, green-ish teeth from behind a stainless steel muzzle that was held to his face by a series of dirt-brown leather straps.  He was chained to the floor, his torso, including his clawed hands, contained by a sort of metal straight jacket, which was on short chains that led directly to the rear wall, not even 3 feet behind Blackhat.  His jet-black hair, which had thin streaks of silver all throughout it, was tangled and hanging down in his face, covering one eye.  He was huffing, all in a fuss over the intruder, seeming unable to recognize Flug.  The memory must've returned to Blackhat, however, because a devilish grin, showing off every jagged tooth in his mouth, slowly spread across his face.  He chuckled evilly, his eyes watching Flug very closely.

"Doctor, doctor...~" Blackhat cooed, almost innocently.  "Welcome back..."


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Flug and Blackhat hate the cafeteria food at the asylum, so Flug decided to bring some nice, home-made lunches for the two to enjoy. Flug also happens to find out what exactly happened to Blackhat's parents, and is able to link it to some of his illnesses, as well as something new.

Flug stepped forward, sitting a little over 4 feet away from Blackhat, and said, "How do you feel right now, Blackhat??"

Blackhat chuckled.  "Right down to business, huh??  Well, it really depends on what we're talking about here.  Me being chained to the floor??  Fucking hate it.  Me being in this god-forsaken insane asylum??  _Fucking.  Hate it._   But when it comes to finally seeing you again??  I'd say I feel pretty good about that."

"Well, no one generally feels _happy_ about knowing they're mentally unstable enough to qualify for solitary confinement inside of an asylum;  these feelings are expected and completely understandable.  And I'm glad to be back; there's been some things I've been wanting to test," Flug said.

Blackhat snickered and said, "Test what??  How quickly the chemicals in the lethal injection serum can kill a person??"

Flug's brow furrowed.  "Don't say things like that.  I'd never do that to you, and you know it."

"You can _never_ be sure of _anything_ in an _asylum_ , of all places, doctor.  I thought you'd know this by now," Blackhat said slowly.

"Well, I'm telling you this now; you can be _sure_ that I will _never_ lethally inject you.  I refuse to take a life that has any chance at something better for themselves," Flug snapped back passionately.

Blackhat chuckled and said, "Alright, alright.  I believe you, doctor.  There's no need to get worked up about it."

Flug sighed.  "How often have they fed you while I was gone??"

"Well, being an immortal being, food is not a priority, but they've been feeding me once every two days since you broke yourself and disappeared," Blackhat answered.

Flug was silent for a second.  "What _have_ they been feeding you??"

"Sad-looking food with a gray tint to it and almost no taste at all.  It's taste and appearance have been so screwed with, in fact, that I can't tell what it was supposed to be in the first place," Blackhat grumbled.

Flug groaned.  "Ugh, I hate the food they feed the patients here.  I bet the senior center gets better food than you guys.  I'm going to start bringing you a lunch."

Blackhat chuckled and said, "Really??  You're going to go through all that trouble for a cannibalistic maniac??"

"Everyone deserves decent food.  Even cannibalistic maniacs," Flug replied.

Blackhat grinned.  "I like you.  You're funny."

"I'm not joking, Blackhat.  I really do mean it," Flug said.

 

The next day, Flug came to work with a lunch for himself, as well as a lunch for Blackhat.  He conversed with Sherry, who was able to print him a permit for the second lunch, and went through all the separate halls, permit in hand, up the elevator, all the way to Blackhat's room.  Blackhat growled at him when he walked in, as usual, but quickly calmed himself down.  His eyes widened when he spotted the two lunches, one with Flug's initials written on it, and the other having Blackhat's initials written on it.

"You...you actually brought the two separate lunches..." Blackhat said quietly.

"Of course I did.  I told you I wasn't joking," Flug said with a smile.  "Now, are you hungry??"

Blackhat was motionless and silent for a few moments, and then slowly nodded.

"Good.  I've been hoping you like ham on your sandwiches; it's all I had left at my house," Flug said.

Blackhat sighed and said, "It's been years since I've had ham; I don't mind it in the slightest.  But how am I going to eat said sandwiches??  My hands are literally pressed up against my chest inside a locked metal container that's covering my torso."

"I cut your sandwiches up into little bite-sized cubes for you, so I can feed you cubes while I eat as well," Flug said.  "I also brought you an orange that I can peel and feed you slices of, and a juice pouch you could probably hold up with your crossed arms and drink from."

Blackhat chuckled and said, "You really went above and beyond, didn't you, doctor??"

"Well, it's been a while since I've made food for someone other than myself.  I kinda miss it," Flug said reminiscently.

"When _were_ you making food for someone else??"  Blackhat inquired.

"When my niece was in town for a spelling bee.  I made her all sorts of delicious stuff when she was staying with me; breads, cakes, pies...sandwiches," Flug answered.  "Kinda made me want a kid of my own."

Blackhat's eyes widened.  "Really??  A kid??"

"Yeah..." Flug said quietly, "but I'm more dedicated to my work now.  Helping people heal is more important to me than trying to have a child.  Besides, there's no one I know who'd be willing to have a child with me, so it's pretty pointless."

Blackhat mumbled something, glancing down at his lap.  Flug didn't hear him mumble, however, because he was opening the two paper bags, which contained his and Blackhat's lunches.  Flug pulled out a small plastic container from Blackhat's lunch bag, which had all the little sandwich cubes in it.  Flug opened it, took out a small cube, and held it in front of Blackhat's face.  Blackhat opened his mouth, and Flug slipped the cube of sandwich through a slot of the muzzle and popped it it.  Blackhat made many noises that Flug could obviously tell were sounds of him enjoying his food.

"Oh, God, it's been so long since I've had such flavorful food..." Blackhat said between his happy-sounds.

Flug smiled and said, "I'm glad you like it."

Flug opened up his sandwich container and took a big bite of his sandwich. He then fed Blackhat another sandwich cube, the demon having already finished the first one and was waiting eagerly for the next. The two continued this, eating together in silence, aside from Blackhat's happy-sounds, and Flug chuckling at said sounds. When they were finished with their sandwiches, Flug peeled Blackhat's orange and fed it to him like he had done with the sandwich cubes, and then showed him how to hold up the juice pouch with his folded arms, using the solid metal that restrained him as a semi-flat surface to his advantage.

When Blackhat was done with his juice pouch - it took him a couple more minutes for him to finish it than it did for Flug, because he didn't have the hands to do anything with - Flug began to clean up his and Blackhat's trash.

"So, I'm going shopping after work today; is there any particular snack or sandwich meat you'd like??"  Flug inquired as he finished cleaning up.

Blackhat was silent for a moment, thinking.  "You know those little pudding cups - though I'm pretty sure the company that makes them makes jello cups too - that's marketed towards kids??  I think they were called...Snack-Packs or something??  Do they still make those??"

"Snack-Packs??  Oh, yeah, I see them all the time!!  Do you want me to start bringing Snack-Packs in your lunch as well??"  Flug said.

"Yes please.  Oh, and do you think you could get some turkey??"  Blackhat said.  "I miss turkey; it's delicious."

"Turkey _is_ delicious.  I'll make sure to pick some up while I'm out," Flug said.  "In the meantime, can I ask you some questions??"

"Of course; sock it to me," Blackhat replied.

Flug was silent for a moment, and then said, "Do you know why you're here??"

Blackhat raised an eyebrow.  "What do you mean??  Of course I know why I'm here; it's because I'm mentally unstable at times."

"Yes, but do you know _why_ you're mentally unstable??  Can you remember any potential causes??  Anything in your childhood that could be triggering your volatile state??"  Flug inquired.

Blackhat was silent.  He quietly said, "My father..."

Flug tilted his head in curiosity.  "Your father??"

"Yes, he...he was really mean - hit me and my brother a few times - and was only around for a small part of my childhood, because my parents divorced - my mom getting complete custody of me and my brother, as well as a restraining order, because he wasn't so nice to _her_ either - and then he died of lung cancer a year later, a whole decade before my mom passed away from pneumonia..." Blackhat explained quietly.

Flug's eyes widened.  The death of multiple family members.  Of course.  _Of course_ , such a series of traumatizing events would cause lashing out - explaining the aggression - and potential PTSD from his parents dying - explaining his unwillingness to separate from certain people - his manipulative behavior just being part of his characteristics, and his bipolar disorder - as well as his schizophrenia - have already been linked as to being part of his genetics.

"It sounds like you might have PTSD," Flug said quietly.  "Would you let me do a couple more tests - in a lab room - and treat you for such a thing??"

"I guess so," Blackhat said.  "I don't know how you'd be able to convince anyone to let me leave this room to actually get me into a lab to do said tests, though."

"Don't worry," Flug said, "I have my ways."

Blackhat nodded and said, "So, is that all for today, doctor??"

Flug pulled out his phone and checked the time.  "Wow, I actually spent more time than I was scheduled for in here.  Which means that _is_ all for today, Blackhat."

Flug stood, taking the lunch trash with him.  He scanned his keycard at the door, the red lights flashed again, and the door opened.  Flug was about to leave when Blackhat spoke up.

"Wait, Flug-"

Flug stopped and turned to Blackhat.  "Yeah??  What is it??"

"I...Thank you.  For the lunch and everything.  You didn't have to, but...you did anyway, and...I really appreciate it," Blackhat said.

Flug smiled and said, "It's no problem at all.  Goodbye, Blackhat."

"Goodbye, doctor..." Blackhat replied quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it can be seen as there having SLIGHT Paperhat in this one, but the true Paperhat stuff is planned on coming in in the next chapter. Also, I'm actually surprised by how quickly I got to writing the second chapter; I usually take a LOT longer than what I have so far.  
> (and before you clock me on that double "in" in the first sentence of this note, I'm pretty sure that's still grammatically correct)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let me get some things out of the way:  
> -BLACKHAT'S NAME, AND THE FACT HE HAS A BROTHER(Whitehat) IS MY HEADCANON. Please do not criticize my headcanon, even if it contradicts your own.  
> -I DON'T WRITE OFTEN. Meaning that this series may not get additional chapters added onto it as fast as some people may like.  
> -THIS CHAPTER IS MEANT TO BE DESCRIPTIVE; THERE'S NOT ACTUALLY THAT MUCH THAT'S STORY-RELATED IN THIS CHAPTER. So there.  
> -IT SAYS PAPERHAT ABOVE, BUT THERE ISN'T ANY PAPERHAT IN THIS CHAPTER. That comes later in the series.  
> -MY FANFICS TEND TO GO ON FOR VERY LONG PERIODS OF TIME. So be ready for months and months of updates.  
> -I AM NERVOUS, VERY VERY NERVOUS. So if you like this, and want to see more, leave a Kudos or a Comment or something to let me know. Seeing people actually liking my work gives me the confidence to post more.  
> -THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!! <33


End file.
